The invention relates to aqueous high sudsing liquid detergent compositions containing specified amounts and types of surfactants especially useful in the washing of tableware, kitchenware and other hard surfaces.
The compositions of this invention have superior ability to handle grease.
The performance of a detergent composition for cleaning tableware and kitchen utensils is evaluated by its ability to handle grease. The detergent solution should readily remove grease and minimize its redeposition.
There is continuing need for improved compositions and methods which can be employed during dishwashing operations to improve the appearance of kitchen utensils and articles. Such compositions and methods should provide improved removal of grease in conventional dishwashing soil removal operations while maintaining the sudsing attributes of an acceptable dishwashing detergent composition.